


Les conseils d'Itachi

by Keinoe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gore, Horror, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keinoe/pseuds/Keinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand Itachi Uchiha doit écrire un article pour le journal du lycée ... Âmes sensibles s'abstenir!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les conseils d'Itachi

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à préciser qu'un passage sur une œuvre d' Igor Szalewa (désolée mais je ne me souviens plus du titre de l'ouvrage) m'a inspiré pour cette fic, alors ne vous étonnez pas à y trouver une certaine ressemblance.
> 
> Et une toute petite dernière chose : NE JAMAIS REPRODUIRE CHEZ VOUS CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ LIRE ! Vous êtes avertis ! Cette fic est à ne surtout pas prendre au sérieux.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**Les conseils d'Itachi**

Un lundi matin, une grande agitation s'était installée dans le grand bâtiment qu'est le lycée de Konoha. Les lycéens, dont la majorité était de la gent féminine, se ruaient vers l'établissement. Chose très exceptionnelle, surtout pour un début de semaine.

La raison de ce trouble ? Un article paru dans « Akatsuki » le journal du lycée.

Comment un simple article aurait-il pu donner aux élèves l'envie d'arrivée en avance à l'école ?

Ce n'était pas comme si d'un coup de baguette magique, ces jeunes adolescents se mettaient à s'intéresser à l'interview du directeur sur la politique de l'établissement ou autres, non ?

En fait, cet intérêt soudain pour le journal, reconnu pour être d'un ennui mortel, était dû à une annonce faite par la directrice Tsunade quelques jours plutôt.

La fin de l'année s'approchait à grand pas, et c'était pour cela que quelques profs et la directrice avaient eu la bonne idée de faire rédiger un article par un Terminale. Cet article devait relater les bons souvenirs et quelques « conseils d'aîné ». Après négociation et concertation auprès des lycéens, le choix pour l'accomplissement d'une telle besogne était tombé sur Itachi Uchiha, le « Prince du lycée », adulé et aimé de tous.

Ainsi, ce lundi-ci, en première page sur le journal « Akatsuki » du lycée de Konoha, un grand titre indiquait : « En exclusivité, l'article rédigé par le Prince Itachi Uchiha… p.2»

Et voici ce qui était écrit :

Les conseils d'Itachi

1°/- A tous ceux qui veulent vivre :

Très simple, même des idiots comme vous sauraient le faire.

Débouchez-vous le nez, inspirez l'air qui vous entoure, et expirez soit par le nez soit par la bouche. Je parle de la vôtre, bien-sûr.

2°/- A tous ceux qui veulent écrire :

Se munir tout d'abord du couteau du boucher près de chez vous, de plusieurs bouchons en plastique – le nombre dépendant de la longueur de votre texte –, d'un enfant que vous pourriez transporter facilement – comme votre neveu ou nièce qui vous fait chier habituellement –, des draps blancs – les préférés de votre mère, ou de votre tante, ou de quiconque, on s'en fout d'ailleurs – et des compresses.

Ensuite, à l'aide du couteau finement aiguisé, ouvrez d'un geste brusque le torse de l'enfant, portez ce dernier, et secouez-le au-dessus des draps, préparés au préalable par vos soins, de manière à ce que vous puissiez écrire votre texte. S'il vous manque de l' « encre », le joli couteau est toujours à portée de main, n'hésitez pas à le réutiliser. Une fois que vous jugez le texte achevé, bouchez tous les trous que vous avez fait avec les bouchons en plastique, puis momifiez l'enfant à l'aide des compresses afin d'éviter que des mouches ne viennent se poser sur les plaies.

Enfin, laissez sécher les draps. Le texte ainsi obtenu devrait mobiliser l'intérêt de tous, et du monde entier même.

3°/- A tous ceux qui veulent se faire entendre

Ne jamais oublier de porter une tronçonneuse sur soi, l'utiliser pour couper la parole de tous ceux qui deviennent encombrant. Vous aurez toute l'attention.

4°/- A tous ceux qui veulent devenir beaux, forts, intelligents…

Désolé pour vous mais je suis le seul à avoir toutes ces qualités combinées. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à vous reporter à l'article précédent.

5°/- A tous ceux qui veulent devenir dictateur

Adoptez la grande gueule et le caractère de merde de la directrice Tsunade, ajoutez l'envie de pouvoir du professeur Oro-chieur, et un soupçon de la persévérance du superviseur Jira-pervers lors de ses séances de matage dans le vestiaire des filles.

Mélangez le tout en vous munissant d'une bonne dose d'inconscience, de folie et d'une petite moustache. Ordonnez qu'on vous appelle : Führer, Duce ou Caesar, et le tour est joué.

6°/- A tous ceux qui veulent chanter

Se munir tout d'abord d'un MP3 dont les écouteurs ne sont pas indispensables, d'un fil électrique, d'un couteau, d'une aiguille et d'un fil à coudre.

Ensuite, insérez dans le MP3 toutes les chansons que vous souhaitez chanter, appuyez sur « play », et n'oubliez pas d'activer le « repeat all ».

Tranchez-vous la gorge à l'aide du couteau, installez confortablement le MP3 dans votre gosier, recoudre la plaie, et allez vous produire sur une scène.

Enfin, une fois que la batterie est à plat, utilisez le fil électrique pour la charger en vous électrocutant.

7°/- A tous ceux qui veulent apprendre à nager

Aller à la mer, se munir d'un couteau, d'une corde et d'un kayac.

Avec le couteau, égorgez le premier chat de gouttière que vous trouverez dans un coin de rue, ou le chien des voisins qui pisse sur votre jardin tous les jours. Après avoir attaché fortement dans votre dos l'animal, courrez rejoindre votre kayac et ramez vers les hautes mers .

Une fois arrivés en plein milieu de la mer, sectionnez une des pattes de l'animal que vous pouvez atteindre, puis la lancer dans l'eau. Attendre quelques minutes et une fois que vous apercevez un bout d'aileron d'un requin à l'horizon, jetez-vous à l'eau.

8°/- A tous ceux qui veulent mourir

Il y a deux manières, mais tout dépend de votre temps.

Si vous êtes pressés, vous devez réunir dans un enclos toutes mes fangirls, puis annoncez qu'on a baisé comme des bêtes, et que vous alliez justement me retrouver pour continuer. Le résultat de cette technique est assuré 100%, car soit vous serez massacré par la horde de folles furieuses, soit c'est moi-même qui vous tuerais.

Mais si vous avez du temps à perdre, vous n'avez qu'à adopter la technique classique : se munir d'une lime à ongles, de trois grands clous, et d'un marteau. Se rendre dans la forêt la plus lointaine que vous connaissez sans s'arrêter pour une pause, vous avez certes du temps à perdre, mais vous êtes quand même pressés, non ? Une fois que vous trouvez la bonne forêt, abattez un chêne massif avec la lime à ongles, puis taillez une croix de votre taille, toujours avec la lime. Traînez votre croix sur la route goudronnée la plus proche, creusez un trou dans le goudron à l'aide de vos ongles, vous pouvez toujours utiliser vos dents si une pierre ne veut pas se décoller, puis plantez votre croix, enfoncez la lime dans votre flanc en faisant attention de ne pas toucher les organes vitaux, hissez-vous sur la croix, et commencez à vous planter les clous dans les pieds et les mains, à l'aide du marteau. Débrouillez-vous sur comment tenir le marteau, et enfin, attendez que la mort arrive.

Je fais ce que je veux, où je veux, quand je veux, comme je veux.

Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je vous emmerde.

Itachi Uchiha

**oO= FIN =Oo**


End file.
